


Enough

by Czytling



Series: Akkarin & Lorlen [2]
Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czytling/pseuds/Czytling
Summary: Lorlen has had enough of the lies. He wants answers and he wants them now.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me where they are, so that I correct them.
> 
> Disclaimer : Black Magician Trilogy is not mine.
> 
> Have fun reading!

He had enough. Enough of the lies, half-truths, blood gems, pretending everything was alright. He wanted to know the truth, however dark and painful it may be. There were new bodies found in the city - again - and he wanted, no, needed to know if his friend was the one to murder them. 

In retrospect, he acted really stupidly. He did not tell anyone where he was going. No one would realise what really happened if his body was to be found dead in the morning.

He was far too agitated to think of it though, as he hurried down the path to High Lord's residence. Sonea had classes at the moment, so she should be safe, for now.

Lorlen knocked at the door. He waited for a moment and then knocked once again. He was about to let himself in anyway, when the door opened and the tanned head of Akkarin's servant peaked out. Seeing the Administrator, Takan, the servant whose name Lorlen just dredged out from his memory said:

\- Master is busy at the moment. Come back later, sir.

\- No. I am coming in right now.

\- But sir, you can't. Master...

\- I do not care. I am coming in and Akkarin better explain me what is going on.

\- But...

\- But nothing.

Having said that, still agitated Lorlen rushed past Takan and into the house. He searched for the High Lord in the living room and since it was empty, he decided to go to the library. He was just going up the stairs when he saw something that freezed the blood in his veins.

The door to the basement was open. Inside a man was sitting bound on a chair. He was covered in blood. Above him stood Akkarin, in his black robes with a terrible scowl on his face. Besides him, on a table, lied a basin full of water and a knife. The knife. The beautifully done yet sharp knife used for dark magic.

Lorlen's worst fears became reality. Akkarin was the murderer from the slums. The knowledge nearly brought Lorlen to his knees. His best friend... was a murderer. And he was about to kill another person on his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely finish this work ... one day.
> 
> Have a good day!  
Czytling


End file.
